A Mess Down In Egypt
A Mess Down In Egypt is the 21st Silly Song and more like a lesson song and the second one done by the Boyz in the Sink. Lyrics opening title card for the still-canceled Bear Trap song from the Silly Song "[[His Cheeseburger]" is shown as it fades in with the music] Announcer: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Larry", the part of the- Mr Lunt: Check it, V.O. Dude. Yo, me and the Boyz had an idea about another way to tell this Moe story. Right, Boyz? Boyz in the Sink: (offscreen) Yo! Mr Lunt: Yo! Listen to the boys and we'll tell you Boyz: Now! Mr. Lunt: How loosin' your cool and having a Boyz: Cow! Mr Lunt: Can run you out when your lid gets flipped, and get your mug up all over Egypt! Boyz: Na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na. Mr. Lunt: On the banks of the Nile, born and Boyz: Raised! Mr Lunt: In the crib of the Pharaoh in his teenage Boyz: Days. Mr Lunt: Chillin'. Kickin'. Wearing silk jamsies, learning hieroglyphics from his grandad Ramses. When a whack Egyptian- Boyz: Black belt kung foo! Mr. Lunt: Started whoopin' it up- Boyz: On his homey Hebrew! Mr. Lunt: Coulda called the cops, stood back but instead - Boyz: He took a big stick upside of his head! All: A mess down in Egypt, our troubles are severe. Na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na. The stress down in Egypt increases more each year. Na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na. Mr Lunt: Now word spread fast and he got all scared. Boyz: Oh! Mr. Lunt: He'd be better off by avoiding the Pharoah(oh). He packed his bags, thinkin' if he stayed they'd be punishing him in a capital way! Boyz: Oh! Oh! Mr. Lunt: Now Lord only knew, but He thought He might- Boyz: Stay a while in the desert like a Midionite. Mr. Lunt: To disengage his rage and become equipped to return to his home as the prince of Egypt. All: Our guess, down in Egypt, no moving day is near. Na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na. Unless the prince of Egypt will take us out of here. Na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na na. Hey! Fun Facts Trivia *This is the shortest Boyz in the Sink song to date. Brian states this because they didn't want to overspend the budget like they did with the previous song. *This is one of the few Silly Songs that follow with the episode, since Larry leaves wearing the Lone Stranger hat. Inside References *The title card and music at the beginning is a reference to the cancelled Silly Song which Larry was about to sing, Bear Trap, before it was replaced with His Cheeseburger. *Boyz In The Sink are wearing the same clothes they wore in the Belly Button song, though the color of Junior's shirt has changed and that Larry no longer has his beard. *This is the second Boyz in the Sink song to be paired with a Western Bible story. *Larry's background with the ducks is referring to King George. Real World References *The style and name of the song are both references to The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. **Coincidentally, the song itself was going to be titled "Fresh Prince of Egypt." Gallery Category:Silly Songs Category:Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Moe and the Big Exit Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Rap songs